


A Royal Invitation

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Dumbledore, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Ron Weasley, F/F, F/M, Fourth book, Gen, Harry Potter alternate universe, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lucius is a good dad, M/M, Severus loves Lucius, Wizard Royalty, different ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: "Oh man this is awesome!" Ron said, head craning to see the new comer. "Whose he gonna pick?" Harry frowned,"What you onna bout?" Ron grinned at Harry and Hermione."That person right there? That's King Lucian, he's quite literally the oldest, most powerful wizard in this room right now," Ron was bouncing slightly in his seat, it reminded Harry of when he saw Victor Krum at the World Cup.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay quick note, you may want to read this or you might get confused.
> 
> This isn't cannon, no way no how.   
> Voldemort doesn't exist, Tom Riddle does but he doesn't become Lord Voldemort, he becomes minister for magic.   
> Lucius and Severus are married, Draco is their son.   
> Harry's parents were murdered by a group of mad Wizards, Petigrew and Bellatrix were apart of it. Wormtail killed them and tried to Kill Harry but Lilly's protection saved him so he's hailed as the boy who lived. He lives with Sirius and Remus who are also married.   
> Albus is married to Minerva but they keep their names separately.

Harry sat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table at the Welcoming Feast. Professor McGonagall led the new first years into the hall and down past them to the Head table. Colin waved to a very wet looking boy who beamed proudly.

"Colin! Colin! I fell in!" Harry chuckled slightly at the sight. Ron was bemoaning about the wait for food and Hermione kept shushing him to hear what was going on up front from opposite them. The Sorting hat was as old and gross looking as ever but after four years Harry felt it had grown on him.

Once the new students had quieted down the Hat split at the rim and began to sing,

 

_A thousand years or more ago_  
_When I was newly sewn,_  
_There lived four wizards of renown,_  
_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_  
_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_  
_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
_They hatched a daring plan_  
_To educate young sorcerers_  
_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_  
_Formed their own house, for each_  
_Did value different virtues_  
_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
_Prized far beyond the rest;_  
_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_  
_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
_Most worthy of admission;_  
_And power-hungry Slytherin_  
_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_  
_Their favourites from the throng,_  
_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_  
_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
_He whipped me off his head_  
_The founders put some brains in me_  
_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
_I've never yet been wrong,_  
_I'll have a look inside your mind_  
_And tell where you belong!_ *

Harry joined in with the applause and waited out the sorting. Gryffindor gained Dennis Creevey, Colin's little brother, Nigel Wolpert, Jimmy Peakes, Natalie McDonald, and several other Gryffindors. Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair to begin the feast when the doors opened and several adults walked in, Lucius Malfoy leading them.

 

Dumbledore looked confused for a moment before his usual twinkle took pride of place.

"Lucius, members of the Board what can I do for you? Is this a conversation best had in my office?" Lucius took a quick look at his son and then Severus who raised an eyebrow.

"No Headmaster, we've been asked to attend this years feast as witnesses. The time has arrived, he wishes to choose his new students," Dumbledore took in a breath. A joyous feeling entering his soul at the thought of _that man_ once again walking this schools halls. The Board members joined the Head table, it magically extending and adding new chairs for the guests. Albus removed himself from his chair  to one next to his wife Minerva. Lucius next Severus who held his hand under the table, stroking his thumb over pale knuckles.

Harry  was confused and by the looks of things so was Hermione. Ron however had gasped loudly and began vibrating. He watched the doors like a hawk. Blue eyes wide and excited.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Harry asked, Hermione watched Ron with distaste but curiosity also. Harry followed his eyes and watched the doors also, the entire hall was silent so the sound of footsteps echoed in from the hall.

_click_

_click_

_click_

_click_

_click_

_click_

The steps stopped outside the doors. A beat passed and then...they opened. 

Harry felt the breath leave his lungs. In the door way was quite possibly the most handsome man Harry had ever seen, He had thick, wavy hair. Harry couldn't pin down the colour, the locks looked black at one point, then blue and purple. At one point they were red. A deep, dark crimson. It was beautiful. His eyes were golden. Not like Remus's nearing a full moon but like...magic. There wasn't any other word to describe them, the gold danced around the iris, like shifting sand. His skin was like snow, beautifully white and pale. He was tall, and slim. He wore a long, black coat over an emerald green, silk shirt. Black trousers, and a pair of black dragon hide boot. 

 

"Oh man this is awesome!" Ron said, head craning to see the new comer. "Whose he gonna pick?" Harry frowned,  
"What you onna bout?" Ron grinned at Harry and Hermione.  
"That person right there? That's King Lucian, he's quite literally the oldest, most powerful wizard in this room right now," Ron was bouncing slightly in his seat, it reminded Harry of when he saw Victor Krum at the World Cup.

Hermione looked closer at the man, having read about the royal family from different history books. She could feel this man's magic from where she was sat, she felt her heart flutter when he smiled at the room.

"Okay so what's the King doing here?" Harry asked, still reeling slightly. Ron started fumbling around in his pockets, after a minute he pulled out a brown leather bound book. Unshrinking it he opened the book.

"Every so often The King visits different magical schools, or villages or the like and chooses students. The number is never set, sometimes he chooses six, other times he only chose one but these students spend four years learning from him. Anything they want, most of these  guys are legends. Here this is a list of previous students he had. Umm...Merlin was one, the Hogwarts Founders. Um Dumbledore was one too. Cor he kept that quiet! Oh!"

Harry leaned over him. "What?"

"Harry, your Mum was one," Harry frowned looking at the page not believing it. But sure enough, Lilly Evens was scrawled in pretty cursive writing, right about Severus Snape.

"Oh," Hermione then butted in.

"So how does he choose? Is it best grades? Or are students recommended by teachers?" She badgered pushing at Ron to get the book. Ron fended her off though.

"'Mione, quit it. I saved up for this your gonna wreck it," Hermione just snorted.

"Then give it to me Ron, we both know I'll probably be getting it I just want to know on  what merits I'll be receiving it on,"

Ron closed the book and shrunk it  back to fit in his pockets. "No Hermione we don't know you'll get chosen, because his reasons for choosing are never disclosed! Now stop it! Man you're annoying sometimes," Hermione sat back at that, eyes wide with hurt. She looked at Harry for support but only met blank green eyes. She huffed and turned to face the front ignoring her  so called best friends.

How could he not choose her? She was top in everything except Potions and that was obviously favoritism, and DADA, which she still didn't understand.

By now Lucian had reached the head table and was being embraced by Albus.

"Hello Albus. I trust you've been looking after everything here well enough," the mans  voice was calm, silky smooth and soft.   
"Always Master Lucian. You know my wife Minerva," Minerva stood at that and received a hug also.

 

"Like I could ever forget my students. Congratulations to you both. And to you also Severus and Lucius," Both men graced their old teacher with small smiles filled with warmth.

"I have four this year. We ready?" All the teachers nodded and Lucian turned to face the students. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Some of you might already know  why I  am here. Others maybe not. Let me clear everything up for you. My name is Lucian Lycan. I am here at Hogwarts to choose four of you to come and study with me at my  home for the next four years. I'll walk among you and hand my chosen four white envelopes, you will be my students. I ask that after the feast these four stay for a moment to ask any questions they like and vise versa,"  Lucian left the dais and began his walk. Nobody was chosen from Ravenclaw much to many's dismay, nor Hufflepuff. Though  Cedric Diggory did  get a hair ruffle that left him beaming. Slytherin was next, he walked behind the students, with his hand raised over their heads.

Draco felt queasy. Both his parents had been ex-students of the King and they always spoke highly of their time there and of this man. Part  of him really wanted to be picked, while another didn't. He didn't want the same life of  his dads. He wanted to be him. Draco. That's all. He hadn't realized the King had stopped behind him until something white obscured his vision.

"For you, little dragon," his voice said into Draco's ear. With shaky hands Draco took the envelope and turned it over. There in golden script was his name. He cast his eyes to his parents to see Lucius puff  his chest out proudly and Severus give him a sly smile.

"Thank you," Lucian smiled at how nervous the boy was. He pressed a kiss to the top of Draco's head before moving on. He made eye contact with a boy with purple eyes and dark chocolate skin.

Plucking another envelope from the air he presented  Blaise Zabini with his invite. Then walked over to the Gryffindor table. He walked straight over to a  small blond boy. A little on the chubby side, obviously having trouble loosing the baby fat and terrified eyes.

"Mr Longbottom. I could think of no-one more deserving then you," Neville flushed hotly and almost passed out but Ginny's reassuring hand on his shoulder grounded him. He took the gift and nodded his thanks, unable to speak.

Lucian gave another smile before walking down a few spaces and standing just behind Hermione. His eyes locked on Harry.

"Miss Granger, could you move aside please," Hermoine hadn't been silent in the choosing, only Ron's swift  kick and Lavenders hands holding her down stopped her from screaming in indignation at Malfoy and Zabini. Neville being picked was a joke! And now she was completely bypassed again? For Harry?! No way!

"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU PICKING HIM! WHY NOT ME!? I'M THE SMARTEST WITCH THIS SCHOOL HAS EVER SEEN. YOU SHOULD BE CHOOSING ME!" Lucian looked away from Harry to stare at the girl. The entire hall gasped, the purebloods and wizarding raised half-bloods scowled at the girl who seemed oblivious to all their glares.

"Miss Granger, I asked you to move aside. Now do so," Hermione shrank back at his cold tone. His eyes had turned to golden bars, blank and icy. The girl moved down the bench avoiding everyone's gaze, feeling their distaste for  her actions. Lucian returned his eyes to Harry, the colour now  thawed to a liquid state. Harry gulped, the pixies in his belly turning into a frenzy of nausea and excitement.

"Harry...you do look like your mother don't you," Lucian sighed. Sitting down on the bench he reached out a hand to trail the tips of his fingers over Harry's sharp cheek bones. Drawing back he handed Harry the last white envelope and smiled. "I do hope to see you again Harry,"  with that Lucian stood from the table, leveled Hermione with another cool look that had her shrinking even further into her seat and walked back to the head table.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can feel his stomach revolting against him. Standing in front of this man. With those deep eyes and warm smile pointed at him. This couldn't be real.

The rest of dinner went by relatively smoothly after that. Hermione hadn't spoken since her scolding and nobody attempted to speak to her either. Ron was gushing about Harry's invite, which surprised Harry slightly. Ron could be rather jealous about Harry's fame, (like being the only survivor of your families murder is something to be jealous of) but this time he bragged about Harry being chosen.

"Knew he'd choose you mate. To bad about the Slytherins though, but hey Nev's with you and you might to be able to do something about that Malfoy thing you have," Harry blushed, looking around to make sure no-one was listening.

"Ron!" he hissed, his so-called 'best friend' just laughed and nudged Harry lightly.

"Ah you know what I'm talking about! However, I have to admit I am a little bit jealous of you mate,"

They spent the rest of dinner ribbing each other. The staff table was jovial, with their new addition. The King spent most of his time catching up with Severus and Lucius.

"I must say my boy I was upset not to receive an invite to your wedding. I trust you got my gift though?" he asked, eyes twinkling. Lucius nodded, while Severus took a sip of his wine.

"Yes, it was most appreciated Master. And I do apologies, apparently our wedding planner neglected many of the intended guests," Lucian winked at them. 

"Your son is the image of you though Lucius, I hope to see you in him soon Severus,"

 

The Welcome Feast ended shortly after and the prefects lead their 1st years to their new common rooms. The 2nd to 7th years followed shortly after. Harry, Neville, Draco and Blaise remained.

Harry can feel his stomach revolting against him. Standing in front of this man. With those deep eyes and warm smile pointed at him. This couldn't be real. Lucian stood in front of the boys. 

"I can't explain how excited I am to begin this journey with you. Now I'll explain the full arrangement of this. Until October the 31st you'll still be here at Hogwarts, making any preparations you need, informing guardians and such, there's also something happening over the next year that you should be apart of. When we start this adventure of ours you'll move to Lycan Castle with me, note there might be some of my old students milling about but don't mind them too much. You will take the normal lessons you do here but with me instead, each of you will pick a specialty and will be taught the specifics and how to master this craft. With my guidance you will be the top of any field you choose, you will be allowed to visit your friends on the weekends, provided all homework or extra work I assign is completed. At Yule you will be returned here for the 24th, 25th until the 3rd of January. Any questions so far?"

All the boys shook their heads. Lucian smiled again.

"Good, now you can invite friends or family to the castle during the holidays if you wish. Summers will be spent half with your families and half with me. Now you must understand I will be hard with you. This is an opportunity to prove yourself to me and everyone else in the wizarding world. It will be difficult, you'll wish you'd never agreed to this. But you'll benefit greatly from it. I'll also be here for the next two months so don't be afraid to approach me with anything. Now, off to bed with you,"

Harry took Neville's lead and bowed to their king. Blaise waited for Draco who rushed to speak to his parents.

Lucius ruffled his son's hair and Severus held his close.

"We're proud of you Draco. You'll do great things," he whispered into the younger blonds ear.

"I love you," Draco chocked. He wiped the tears that had gathered in his eyes and breathed deep before joining Blaise on their walk back to the Slytherin dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry and Neville walked into the Gryffindor Common room they were met with roaring cheers. Everyone congratulated them on their new apprenticeships. The twins hugged Harry tight and Ron brought over plates of food they'd snuck up from the kitchens. The only one not celebrating was Hermione who was currently sulking in the corner after her telling off from the king. 

 

She hated that she wasn't picked. What was wrong with her? She had perfect grades, was best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and was liked by all the teachers. How the hell did Neville 'the-almost-squib' get chosen over her?!

The rest of Gryffindors had been giving her the cold shoulder. Not that that was anything new, her intelligence intimidated them. And even Ron was ignoring her! 

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said, appearing through the crowd with two plates and a beaming smile. He offered one to her but she refused. 

"Oh, come on 'Mione! Eat something, you hardly did at the feast," she stood up fuming and rounded on the boy.

"No thank you. I hardly wish to eat something from a party that wasn't sanctioned by the professors, that could loose us hundreds of points. A party that is only being held because some pureblood chose four very incorrect and stupid students to teach pureblood bigotry. Harry Potter if you don't turn that position down then we with never be friends ever again!" she shrieked. Harry stood in front of her stunned and hurt beyond belief. His best friend thought he was stupid? 

They hadn't realized that the room had gone silent until Ron stepped in front of Harry. 

"Well, guess this it the end of things then Granger. Because I think I speak for everyone here when I say Harry and Neville deserve to be chosen by the King. They are smart, kind and brave. They don't put up with anyone's bullying and have never said a bad word against anyone here. Unlike you. Harry is my best friend, and yes, I'll be the first one to admit that sometimes I'm jealous of Harry's money and fame but then I remember how he retained those names. And it hurts me to think I could feel that way. Right now Harry needs friends, not jealous know-it-all's who don't know how to be a proper friend, goodnight Granger." he finished, Harry gaped at his friend and blinked tears away from his eyes. 

Hermione's face had turned very red and she huffed before shooting Harry a dark look and storming off up stairs to her room. 

"Thank you Ron," Harry whispered. 

"No problem," he grinned back. 

The party resumed in full pace for about another two hours before Professor McGonagal ushered them all to bed with a fond smile. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was a lazy affair the next morning. Gryffindor still slightly hungover from their party but Harry had never felt better. Especially when golden eyes winked at him from the head table. 

Dumbledore rose when everyone was settled and breakfast eaten. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, settle down settle down. Now, after last nights excitement I neglected to mention the secret we've been keeping. This year Hogwarts is to host the tri-wizard tournament!" gasps and murmurs rose up at this proclamation. Dumbledore waved his hands and the room grew silent again. 

"Now, after much delegation it has been decided that no-one under the age of seventeen may enter. This is a dangerous tournament children, not for the faint of heart. On the twenty-eighth of October two other magical schools will be joining us, on the thirty-first the champions will be chosen. Good look to all," 

After that Lucian stood and addressed the room. 

"Just to say good morning to you all and until the thirty-first Myself and my new students will still be milling about, them attending classes, me interrupting classes," Many laughed at that, "But also, my chosen four, your apprenticeship with me will negate this tournament, while you are unable to enter yourselves, anyone thinking if sneaking their way in will be disappointed," with that he sat down and the students dispersed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry found himself more excited and happy then he remembered himself being. Sirius had sent him a congratulatory letter that morning which showered most of Gryffindor in streamers and confetti and he shouted how proud of Harry both he and Remus were. Remus chiming in that he was sure Lilly would have been chuffed to bits, making tears fill Harry's eyes for a moment before he blinked them away. 

 

After that he found himself enjoying and paying more attention to his classes, trying to live up to the expectations the King would probably have of them. Ron it seems was trying as well, what with them not speaking to Hermione all that much. They both helped each other with essays and research so much that they were now scraping O's and solid E's instead of the abysmal A's they were getting before. Lucian had sent him a wink and proud grin when he saw them both beaming over their Charms essays. Remus had sent him a letter about his rising grades and Harry wsa determined to keep it up. Ron too after Mrs Weasley wrote how happy she was that he seemed to be taking his studies seriously.

Harry also felt he was getting closer to his Gryffindor friends, Dean and Seamus were his dorm mates but they didn't really talk all that much before but now without Hermione's constant nagging he found they had quite a bit in common. He and Seamus were hardcore Twisted sister fans, a muggle band that Seamus knew about because of his muggle dad. And Dean like football which only Harry could really talk about with him. Neville was always the shy boy who was a little bit clumsy but without Hermione's huffing at him Harry found himself enjoying the other boys company.

The Gryffindor girls also seemed more approachable. Whereas before Hermione would say how they would ignore her or they didn't like her very much so he and Ron would ignore them. Turns out there was a lot of things Hermione didn't tell them the truth about. Lavender, while slight boy and gossip obsessed, was rather good at transfiguration and she and Ron got on rather well. It helped that Ron thought she was very pretty. 

The twins had taken to following the King around trying to prank him. Instead they found more Hogwarts secret passageways then even the Marauders had found. Lucian rather admired how tenacious the boys were and would often spend a few moments talking with them, encouraging their trickster streak and dreams. 

 

Harry was perusing the library shelves looking for a book on toxins and fungi for a potions essay Professor Snape had set. He'd tried really hard after being named apprentice to bring up his grades in potions, and get along better with Draco as they would be spending more time together than not and in doing so he and Snape had reached an equilibrium of sorts. They didn't speak but Snape also didn't degrade Harry like he used to, marking his work higher then he would have done. 

Harry hit something hard and bounced back slightly. Turning green eyes met quick silver and a shiver ran up Harry's spine. He'd bumped into Draco, the very boy he was just thinking about, a blush ran up his face and Harry muttered a small sorry before looking for an escape. 

"It's okay, Potter," Draco ran his eyes up and down Harry's form. As he'd done many times before over the years, Harry's blush was very fetching on the boy, almost as fetching as the red flush he would get when Draco riled him up. "Hey now, no need to run off. We'll be spending a lot of time together soon, so we should start getting used to being in each others presence. What book are you looking for?" 

Harry bit his lip unsure of the proposal. It could be a trick but Draco seemed sincere and they would be living together for quite some time, so it couldn't help.

"Um  _Graggles, Toxins_ and  _Drewberry's: Fungi features._ For our potions essay," Draco nodded and searched the shelves. Pulling the books free he led Harry to his table near the back of the Library. Neither boy was aware of golden eyes watching them in amusement.

====================================================================================================

What most of Hogwarts of unaware of was the bushy haired witch huddled in an abandoned classroom reading an old looking text. The book in her eyes gave her a deep sense of satisfaction, with this she could prove her worth and been seen as more than just another muggle-born. People would have to listen to her when she won, which she no doubt would. 

That stupid King would have to apologise to her and admit he was wrong before giving her an invitation to learn from him, she might even demand he revoke his other invitations.

Hermione Granger would be youngest Tri-wizard tournament champion the world has ever seen, she'd make sure of that. 


End file.
